Gatoreye's Fate (WILL NOT FINISH)
by XxCRAZYdogXx
Summary: Thanks to a comment! I will try to do better! This will not be continued! SORRY!
1. Prologue

Gatorkit yawns as he wakes from his peaceful slumber. His eyes shot straight open as if he was bitten by a snake. Instead, he was bitten by his sister, Lakekit. She was always looking up to Gatorkit, mostly because he was the only family she has left. All of their kin and parents were killed by several different things, whitecough, greencough, snake bites, and other tragedies.

Lakekit laughed and asked, "That was so easy. Was that good?". "Yes, very good! We're going to be the best warriors ever!", exclaimed Gatorkit. _I can't wait for our apprenticeship, Lakekit and I will be the best warriors ever, and I bet that I'll be leader some day!_ Eagleclaw, the queen that adopted us, entered the Nursery with a fish in her mouth. She drops it gently on a patch of moss and ordered, "Eat you two, you need the strength for your apprenticeship in the Morning!". Lakekit hopped around in joy, until she landed on Sparrowkit.

"Hey!", exclaimed Sparrowkit, while he takes of the mud and moss from his fur. He notices that all the other kits were covered in moss and mud too. "Did you all play without me?", he asked as if he was about to cry. Gatorkit lied, "Ummm... No! We just...fell in the river!". "Yeah...the river!", yelled a mellow voice. It was Pineleap, the sister of Eagleclaw. Pineleap bellowed, "Those kit got so dirty, nearly half the clan had to clean the place up after them!". "Who had to do this?", asked Eagleclaw with concern in her eyes. Pineleap had a glad look in her eyes, then answered by yelling, "Ask one of you kits!". _Wow Pineleap! You didn't have to yell!_ "That hurt my ears!", yelled Fawnkit, Sparrowkit's brother.

"Sorry little one! I still think there's mud in my ears!", bellowed Pineleap. "How about...", said Eagleclaw then she paused to think. Gatorkit and Lakekit winced at each other with worry. "How about Gatorkit takes Pineleap to Dawnface. Lakekit, you tell me who had to clean the mess up.", finished Eagleclaw. _Thank you!_ Lakekit's eyes showed with worry. As the warrior and kit left to see the medicine cat, Gatorkit witnesses Sparrowkit glare at Fawnkit. Fawnkit looks at Gatorkit as if he betrayed him. _I'm sorry!_

As the two leave the Nursery, Gatorkit witnesses Moonstar in her beautiful glory on top of her den. All cats looked at her with tight stares. Moonstar had been a rouge for most of her life. She left as a young warrior to follow her heart with another rouge, but came back as a near elderly rouge with a murdered heart. The previous leader, Foxstar, was her brother, who made her deputy after Stoneface died. _How come she looks like a very new warrior! I guess beauty never dies for a leader!_ "Clan meeting! Cats old enough to swim in the river, come!". _She forgot how to start clan meetings! How embarrassing!_ We decided to not see the meeting, Pineleap glared at the kit and smirked.

Gatorkit ignored the elderly warrior. They entered the Medicine Cat Den, but the only thing they saw was cobwebs and poppy seeds. "Where is she? Three moons of being a medicine cat and then this!", yowled Pineleap. _I guess she's with Yellowear. It's like she wants to break the code!_ Gatorkit discovered about Dawnface and Yellowear after he went to find his old moss ball. _"Please don't tell anyone."._ The words repeat in his head over and over, until he hears the words, "Dawnface is having kits.", yelled a voice that was alike to Moonstar's. _Oh no!_ His ears screamed as he heard the yelling. "What!", yelled Pineleap with confusion. "Stay here!", yelled Gatorkit. He ran off to see what had happened.

The kit came out, with thoughts jumbling his mind. _Where's Dawnface and Yellowear!? Will the other clans hear about this?! I'm so hungry!_ The last one was true. Gatorkit hadn't eaten in a night, and he was starving. He went over to Lakekit's and his fish in the Nursery. No one was inside. _Guess they want to hear the news. More for me then!_ He chomped up the fish like a plop kittypet. He was about to finish the rest when he felt something on his shoulder. He turns to see Lakekit, Sparrowkit, and Fawnkit. Gatorkit swallowed the last piece of fish in his mouth and said, "Hi Lakekit". "Lake...paw", corrected his sister. _It's morning!?_ It was like she read his mind when she said, "Yes.". He was like a wolf! Dashing as fast as he could, while dodging the other cats. He sat next to a cat he couldn't remember. _Barkfang? Daybreeze? Badgerstripe?_ He tried to remember, when he heard, "Gatorkit! Please step forward!". He stepped forward, his ears blocked all sound, he felt he would fall of a cliff and then fly away to Starclan. His dream was short lived when a paw tapped his tail, that caused Gatorkit to say, "Yeeeeeeees!", the voice slowly dragged out. There was a short silence, until he heard "Gatorkit, from this day forward! You will be named Gatorpaw.", then he heard, "Gatorpaw! Gatorpaw! Gatorpaw!". _Worst. Day. Ever...Wait, who's my mentor!?_

 _Prologue Ended_

 _Fanfiction by XxCRAZYdogXx_


	2. Chapter One

"Hi apprentice!", yowled Pineleap. Gatorpaw was shocked. _No, no, no, no!_ A scratchy voice rang through his ears, "Very funny Pineleap, now may I meet my apprentice?". _Oh thank...who's he?_ The large dark grey figure approached. "Hello, Gator.", growled the elderly warrior. "Gator..paw.", corrected Gatorpaw. "Yeah, yeah.", murmured the warrior, while he scratched his torn ear. "Hate to ask but...who are you?", asked Gatorpaw. "I can tell you when...you tick the elders.", smirked the warrior _. I hate him already..._

 _And...there._ Gatorpaw ticked the last elder. "There you go, Pouncetail!", mewed Gatorpaw. "Frostear, huh.", yawned Pouncetail. _That's his name!?_ "That's his name?!", yowled Gatorpaw. "Heh, still uses that old trick?", hulked the elder. _Trick?!_ "Please go apprentice, and Pouncetail, please be quiet!", yowled an elder that was napping. Gatorpaw quickly left the Elder's Den. He soon saw Lakepaw talk to the warrior that he couldn't remember at his ceremony. As he tried to listen on what they were talking about, a voice startled him. "Hey! Gator!", yelled Frostear. "Hey! Frost!", yowled Gatorpaw.

Frostear approached Gatorpaw with a smile on his face. "You remind me of Eaglepaw, wait no Eagleclaw.", mewed Frostear. _Eaglepaw? He mentored Eagleclaw?_ Gatorpaw licked his paw with all of the elder's ticks. Frostear quickly said, "I wouldn't...". Gatorpaw spat the ticks and a blue liquid. _Well...I'm never going to do that again._ All Frostear could do was giggle. "That wasn't funny!", growled Pineleap. His eyes quickly turned away from her and Gatorpaw. Gatorpaw seemed confused on two things. One, why is Pineleap helping him, and two, what was the mice with Frostear and Pineleap?

"Lets go Gatorpaw.", mewed Frostear, as he walked away. "Finally! You...said...", yelled Gatorpaw, but Frostear was talking to that warrior he sat next to on his ceremony. Gatorpaw approached the two. "Hello Gatorpaw!", mewed the mysterious warrior. "Uhhh... Hi...", mewed Gatorpaw, he trailed his voice, until he could remember the cat's name. He still didn't remember the cat's name. He remembered that she was a girl, because she talked. Frostear could clearly see this.

"So are we going to meet Lakepaw, to teach them about the other clans?", asked Frostear. "Yes.", answered the she-cat. Frostear "Gatorpaw, tell Lakepaw that...her mentor...called her.", ordered his mentor. Gatorpaw rushed to find Lakepaw, but found Dawnface instead as he bumped into her light brown pelt. She ignored the apprentice, looking straight at Yellowear. Gatorpaw completely forgot about them. _My Starclan! I forgot about them and that little...accident. I'm mousedung!_

Dawnface quickly turned around and yelled, "Why did you tell her!". The whole clan turned their head to what was happening. Her claws kept cutting the grass, as her blue eyes were filled with rage. Gatorpaw whimpered an response, "I didn't tell Moonstar!". "No! That piece of fur you call Lakepaw!", growled Dawnface. _I did?_ "Hey! She's not a piece of fur!", hissed Eagleclaw, as she confronts her, rabbit lengths away. Moonstar yowled, "That is-", but she was cut off as Dawnface attacked Eagleclaw.

It was chaos. Yellowear defended his mate from Pineleap. Frostear held Lakepaw's fur down to try to calm her down. Elders were fighting pieces of moss. Eagleclaw quickly dodged Dawnface's attack. Dawnface hissed at her opponent's face. Their claws were ready to tear each other apart. Lakepaw broke free from Frostear and lunged at Dawnface. Lakepaw missed her attack due to lack of training and hit Pineleap at her paws. Even if Dawnface was a medicine cat, she was like a fully trained warrior. Dawnface grabbed Eagleclaw at the pelt and threw her in the air. Eagleclaw swiftly glided in the air like a bird. Eagleclaw swiftly clawed Dawnface's back.

Dawnface yowled in pain, but soon grabbed dirt with her tail and ran at Eagleclaw. Dawnface threw the dirt at her, limiting her vision and clawed her chest, tail, and muzzle. The two she-cat were bleeding badly. Lakepaw returned as she hissed at Dawnface. Gatorpaw stood there in horror. His eyes were blank. Until, Eagleclaw and Dawnface were about to hit Lakepaw, instead of each other. _No!_ Gatorpaw swiftly pounced at Lakepaw and moved her out of the way, but he was hit by the two she-cats and tumbled to the ground. The only words he could hears was, "I'm...sorry. I'm so sorry...".


	3. Chapter Two

Gatorpaw opens his eyes. He scratches his chest, as he looks around. His vision seemed to be smaller. He looked around to see he was at the sky. He screamed as if he was a mouse being eaten by a kit. As he stopped crying for his life, he heard these words go through his head. _Death is destiny, life is a gift._ His head cracked in confusion. _What is this?! What's happening?!_

His eyes shot straight open. His breathes were as heavy as a kittypet. He was in the medicine den. He soon felt the unbearable pain on his eyes and throat. he decided not to try to talk. He heard murmurs outside of the den. Then he heard the very words that made him regret being alive. "Dawnface! You are exiled from Riverclan!" _No! This isn't her fault! What about the kit and Yellowear?_ His head drooped in regret. _It's all my fault._

"Gatorpaw!", yowled Lakepaw. She was about to pounce on him, until Eagleclaw got to him first. The queen licked him like a newborn kit. "Stay away from me!", growled Gatorpaw. Eagleclaw pushed away from Gatorpaw with confusion in her eyes. Gatorpaw glared at the queen. He looked at Dawnface. "I'm sorry", mewed Gatorpaw. He looked down in disappointment. Eagleclaw was getting grumpy, she stared at Dawnface, coldly.

Frostear and Gatorpaw glanced at each other. The mentor had a blank stare until he said, "Glad you have both of your eyes intact.". _What?_ Everyone looked away from Gatorpaw. Then he noticed what he meant. Everyone in the Medicine Cat Den stared at Frostear that said, _Why did you say that?!_ Frostear knew what they were thinking and said, "Hey, someone had to say it!".

Gatorpaw managed to stand and walk out that mess of a crowd, and he walked to the fresh kill pile. He picked up a piece of fish and went to the Nursery. He saw Sparrowkit and Fawnkit talking, until Gatorpaw came in. Their eyes stood in horror to see him. "Hey! I'm still going to pick up she-cats, right?", snickered Gatorpaw. Sparrowkit started giggling, while Fawnkit replied with a, "Ewww!". They all started to laugh at the thought, until a ginger apprentice entered. Her name was Finchpaw, and she wanted to talk to Gatorpaw.

"Are you-?", asked Finchpaw, but she soon trailed off when she saw Gatorpaw's face. "What? Is it my face?", asked Gatorpaw. She was about to say, "No.", until she realized that he was being sarcastic. She looked at him with an annoyed face. "Anyway... Frostear asked me to introduce you to the other apprentices.", mewed Finchpaw. He was not very surprised. He heard stories when he was a kit, about Frostear. He one time trained a apprentice who was blind. The apprentice wasn't good at anything else, but Frostear trained the apprentice with perseverance, and that apprentice turned into our best hunter.

"Okay, let's go!". They started walking to the Apprentice Den. "So... How old are you?", asked Gatorpaw. "A little less than a quarter-moon older than you.", answered Finchpaw. Gatorpaw tried to start a little more conversation, until he found the perfect joke. "What do you call a mouse-brained fox?", mewed Gatorpaw. "What?", asked Finchpaw. "A fox!", replied Gatorpaw. Gatorpaw started to chuckle, but Finchpaw wasn't laughing; however, a small chuckle came from the Apprentice Den. Gatorpaw and Finchpaw entered to see a black cat with dark brown ears, paws, and tail. She was laughing with another apprentice. The other cat had white fur and amber eyes.

Finchpaw glared at the black and brown apprentice and said, "She's Nightpaw and the other one, he's Cloudpaw.". Gatorpaw looked at the two apprentices. They looked at Gatorpaw with surprise in their eyes. He decided not to talk about his eye. As he was keeping to himself, a grey tuft of fur touched him. He turned around to see his sister Lakepaw. "Hi...", mewed Lakepaw. Everyone else looked at her with confusion. "She's my sister.", replied Gatorpaw. They all nodded in understanding.

"Branchpaw and Wildpaw will come back at sunhigh.", informed Finchpaw. Frostear entered the apprentice den. He ordered, "Lakepaw and you must get bedding for the elders.". "But he-", yowled Lakepaw, but was cut off by another voice. "Do not treat your brother less than you! Ok!", growled Lakepaw's mentor. The she-cat stared at Gatorpaw, with something on her mind. "My name is Creekfall.", mewed the she-cat. Gatorpaw was confused until she said her next words. "Frostear told me that that scar on your eye entered your brain to make you more dumber than a newborn kit.", chuckled Creekfall. _Oh Frostear!_ Gatorpaw tackled Frostear, but was unable to push him down. Frostear started to laugh. "You'll need to start your training soon."


End file.
